pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
China Rising
'China Rising '''is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Betrayal Complex Expansion Pack. It features Zombie Strike fighting off Complex Forces that launched an attack over the city due to lack of supplies and reinforcements. This is the first map to feature Chinese territories in the mod, along with the specific vehicles. Description "''China is the most populous country in the world, and hosts a great danger of zombie invasion and population massacre. Zombie Strike launched a campaign to defend it and deployed squads and survivors to protect the borders of Yuan Shu Village until cure samples arrive. Complex Forces didn't care however, attacking the village borders instantly. City defense commences" Siege Border City Deployment of Zombie Strike Team. It is located in the north of the map, which is rounded by a small city to protect the spawn from incoming enemy fire and grenades. Inside and outside there is 1 Humvee and 1 Van that can be driven to reach the objective faster. Island This area is not controlled by any faction, and serves as a buffer zone for both factions. Nearby there is located a pagoda and 2 stationary Type 95 for use against incoming enemy fire from both Complex and Strike deploy Yuan Shu Temple Deployment of Complex Forces.It is located to in south part of the map, rounded by walls and covered by a huge temple.To reach is control point, its required to cross the bridge that separates the influence zones. Inside there are a Nanjing and a Van spawn, so it becomes much more easier to cross the bridge. There are 2 stationary weapons to defend the base from incoming enemy fire Insurgency Power Station Located in the north region of the map, and is the deployment section of Zombie Strike. It contains a Humvee and a Van, with some covers. Nearby, there is a Dam, where a pond and waterfall can be found. This is the crossing to reach the village. Border City Located in the middle of the map, and is Yuan Shu Village, controlled by Complex Operatives. Can spawn a Humvee/Nanjing and Van. Road extends to the small Island, and there are 2 ways to get in from Power Station. River Cross Located to south from Border City is a small Island with a pagoda. It can be accessed by both teams via bridges which are connected to the land. Surprise attacks from the river is also possible, as there are some spawns there. No vehicles appear in this point, but there are 2 stationary Type 95's. Controlled by Complex. Yuan Shu Temple Main deployment and reinforcement section of Complex Forces. Similar to Siege variant, it hosts a Nanjing and a Van. The area is small, Zombie Strike having problems getting access to, as there is big flak coming from enemy team. Gallery ChinaRising01.png|Complex Spawn ChinaRising04.png|Zombie Strike Spawn ChinaRising06.png|Complex only accesible area ChinaRisingFix1.png|River Cross RisingNew.png|River View ChinaRisingFix2.png|Power Station and Dam RisingMenu.png|Siege Preview Pre-ReLive mapOverview_gpm_coop_16.png|Siege Preview mapOverview_gpm_coop_32.png|Insurgency Preview Trivia * This map is the first in series to feature China country as a place to fight * In mission briefing, it's noted that this conflict occurs near a village border * The river during release was bugged, rendering the water having a weird yellowish-color.